


please do not kidnap people on school grounds

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it just results in a fiery mess, taking the slow out of slow burn doesn't make it faster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "Why don't you try... taking it slow?" Yuu offered. "Maybe... try getting along as friends before jumping straight to dating?""Eh? Goldfishie and I are friends," Floyd answered instantly.Yuu lifted their hand to their mouth to cover up a grimace, continuing only when they were absolutely sure their expression was carefully neutral."Are you sure about that."
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	please do not kidnap people on school grounds

"Why don't you try... taking it slow?" Yuu offered. "Maybe... try getting along as friends before jumping straight to dating?"

"Eh? Goldfishie and I are friends," Floyd answered instantly.

Yuu lifted their hand to their mouth to cover up a grimace, continuing only when they were absolutely sure their expression was carefully neutral.

"Are you sure about that."

Floyd laughed, telling a delightful story of how they just played tag together the other day.

(Except Yuu had overheard Riddle complaining about Floyd stealing his magic pen and forcing him to give chase to take it back.)

Floyd then added that they got along so well, he had visited the redhead when he got sick a week before.

(But Yuu had visited Riddle and had personally witnessed how Floyd had tried to climb in through Riddle's window. Riddle reacted by screaming and using magic to shut the window.)

It was then that realization struck Floyd.

"Ah...! I'm not Goldfishie's friend!"

"E-eh?!" Yuu exclaimed, stunned by Floyd's self-awareness--

"I'm practically his best friend!" Floyd declared with sparkling eyes.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Yuu screamed, before immediately regretting their words.

 _"Ehhh...?"_ Floyd said, glaring down at them ominously. 

So, Yuu backtracked.

"I mean, you could get along with him better!" Yuu said hurriedly. "Like, uh, I walk with my friends to and from school, y-y'know? And sometimes we hang out at different places..."

They winked at him with a goofy grin, giving him a thumbs-up as they said, "I'm sure that if you can hang out with Riddle, he'll start to like (tolerate) you more! (Probably)"

That brought Floyd's smile back. Yuu let out a sigh of relief as Floyd left Ramshackle Dorm to go do whatever.

* * *

"Why are you here," Riddle said the next day.

"Eh~~? I'm headed to school, what else could I be doing?" Floyd answered innocently.

Riddle's eye began to twitch. He ground his teeth together in an effort not to scream, because raising his voice would only wake up some poor Heartslabyul students.

Because Riddle had been in the middle of leaving his room to get to class, when he found Floyd leaning against the hallway wall.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Dorm," Riddle ordered.

"Okay~!" Floyd said cheerfully, before picking Riddle up and slinging the smaller boy over his shoulder. "Let's go to class together~!"

"FLOYD! PUT ME DOWN!" Riddle screamed.

"Hey, after school, let's head to the Monstro Lounge together~"

_**"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, FLOYD?!"** _


End file.
